BEAST
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: This place was not normal; it had a dark secret that I wanted no part of. But, and in the end, I was more connected to this place than I could ever comprehend.
1. Chapter 1

Beast

one

I woke instantly feeling a massive headache and dried blood sticking onto my face. My hands were on the driving wheel and my forehead lye against them. I tried sitting up but was met with an intense sharp pain that made me hiss.

I thought back to how I even got in this mess. I remembered yelling at him, I told him I didn't need him anymore-and I remembered his devastated expression. I left him and was supposed to be driving to Alabama to stay with my Aunt, but got caught in this horrible fog that completely blinded my surroundings.

That's right! There was a young boy, whose face I couldn't see, standing in the street and I swerved the car. I wondered if he was okay. Clenching my teeth and baring with the searing pain in my head, I sat up, and swiftly opened the car door.

I stepped out into the remaining foggy area, the road was no longer asphalt but red dirt. I searched around the car, hoping I didn't hit him, looking for any signs of blood. There wasn't any and the boy was nowhere to be seen. My car was wrecked, so I began walking down the dirt path hoping there was a town near by.

It was a lot closer than expected, and it seemed utterly abandoned. There were greyish white dots falling from the sky, I thought it was snow, but when I looked closer it was actually ash. Something was burning, yet there was no fire visible.

The town was rather traditional looking, something you'd see in an old western movie crossed with the early 70's. The buildings were aligned and parallel to the buildings across from each other, forming a perfect street for cars and pedestrians.

It was odd how silent it was. Other than the swish of the ash falling from the clouded sky, I heard no other voices, or human activities. Was this a ghost town? I saw a stairway that seemed to descend into an unknown building. I went up to it, staring down into the sea of pitch black. That's when it came to my mind, I was not alone the boy was here. He must've been so afraid.

So I made it my mission to find him and get out of this strange place. He could be anywhere though, but I had to start somewhere. I descended the stairs, and as I continued into the vast darkness a loud, powerful siren rang throughout the town.

I didn't notice the sky becoming darker, I didn't notice that the darkness I was approaching was slivering its dark tendrils amongst the walls and slowly wrapping against my feet, urging me forward. There was a silver lighter in my pocket, thank goodness I didn't give up smoking yet. I quickly took it out of my pocket and flicked it to life. The little flame created enough light to surround the small space around my feet, as I approached ever so closer into the devil's den.

* * *

Was it possible for anyplace to be so dark? I couldn't see anything that the small fire the lighter produced didn't light. My heart began to pace a little faster, the throbbing in my head had stopped.

It was hot down here, sweat slicked down my face and neck. I was becoming anxious. And I never was anxious unless something bad was about to happen. I wanted to deny my mission to find the young boy, but my consciousness won't allow it. And I knew the reason for my unusual behavior was hidden deep in the core of my being, but I wouldn't allow that to surface-not now.

I came into a long narrow hallway, with a locker ,large enough to fit a person into, on the side and a small ceiling light that flickered constantly. My anxiety level was skyrocketing, something was definitely going to happen. I ran to the locker, luckily it was opened, and quickly fit myself inside before shutting the door. That's when I heard that sound, it was like the steps of an overweight bull and a knife scraping across metal.

_Boom, thump, screech_

_Boom, thump, screech_

_Boom, thump, screech _

Whatever was coming was getting closer and closer. I had already begun trembling in fear. Something wasn't right about this place. I peeked into the small holes of the locker, and I saw it. It was this colossal creature with a bulky physique. And it had deep scratches all across its bloodied and bruised body. A thin apron (but it compared more to the skin of some animal) was wrapped around its waist held up by leather belts and chains. But what was even scarier of this thing, was the rusted metallic pyramid that covered its whole head. And it had stopped right in front of the locker, wielding the largest, thickest, blade I'd ever seen.

I covered my mouth, afraid it would hear my frantic breathing. And tried to calm down, it had to be human, there's no way it was just some random monster. But those were only reassuring words to ease my nerves. I could feel this thing's aura, it didn't feel anything like a human's.

Its essence was purely evil. Its arm was outstretched as if trying to reach for something and its fingers were spread wide apart. It touched the locker and it took all my might not to shriek. Its bloody hand examined the locker, resting it on the handle to open it.

But it didn't. Instead, it began down the narrow hallway. It's dominating and demonic auras following behind it like a dog. When I was sure the thing was out of sight, I eased out of the locker and bolted. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew if I didn't get out of this place I would most likely be killed. As hard as it was for me to accept I had to abandon the mission of finding the boy; when I get out of this town I'd tell the police and they could handle it. But that extreme anxious feeling in my heart still hadn't gone away. This place was not normal, it had a dark secret that I wanted no part of. But, and in the end, I was more connected to this place than I could ever comprehend.

* * *

I had practically become a mad woman, I was sprinting down the halls with sheer willpower. My legs felt as if there were on fire and my chest felt tighter and tighter. My breaths had become sharp and short. The headache came back. I was able to find the stairs that would ascend into the town, and I ran up them, thinking I'd be safe from that creature.

Yet I had only ran into even more dangerous territory. The sky was black, not a star, not even the moon, lit it. If it weren't for the flickering streetlights, I would be completely blinded by darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, feeling the atmosphere's wicked aroma. I began to hear echoes of pain-filled groans and screeches throughout the night. My nerves were at the peak of wrecked.

I was petrified. All of a sudden I just couldn't move. I was too scared to move. My heart was pounding restlessly against my chest, my knees were trembling so badly that I thought I would sink to the ground any moment. But I knew that if I fell to the ground now I would not be able to get up. This world around me was gradually slithering its dark tendrils around me-it was trying to drive me insane.

I thought this would be the end of me, but a small soft giggle brought my soul back. There was boy of about ten years old, in front of me. He was twirling a curl from his thick black hair and his inherited playful yet mischievous glassy grey eyes were locked onto mine. My mouth was agape, the headache shifted to a searing migraine. I was staring at Nikon, my only child, who had died three years ago.

"Impossible" my voice was barely audible. The boy giggled again,

"You say it's impossible, but here I am, in the flesh" his voice was even the same. So naïve and soft and sweet. The darkness surrounding us seemed to seize, time –itself- seemed to stop.

"They say emotions are powerful entities that makes us human. Yet, what if our emotions were to separate and create their own manifestations of themselves. Emotions can even take over ones soul and morph them into an entirety beyond the boundaries of human nature…what would your emotions look like? If they became their own manifestations" Nikon mischievous stare shifted to a menacing expression.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't too sure what he was saying. This was too much to take in in such little time. Instantly I reached out to hug Nikon, I wanted to feel his skin against mine, make sure it was still warm and comforting. But he pulled away from me and gave me the most sadistic frown. All of a sudden the groans and screeches were louder than before,

"The manifestations are coming for you" Nikon cheerfully said and in just the blink of an eye he disappeared.

"Nikon!" I shouted searching wildly around me for my child, instead my eyes locked on to the most grotesque figure I've ever seen. Its body was enveloped in flesh, including its arms, and it was stumbling and walking awkwardly crooked, hissing and making distressing growls.

I didn't bother taking in anymore details-I bolted. More of those creatures were filling the streets, I ran into a building shutting the front door behind me. But just when I thought I was safe, I callous hand violently grabbed my shirt collar and threw me against the door. I let out a pained gasp, my vision was becoming fuzzy. I tried to glimpse at my attacker, but all I could see was this massive pale body and it's hand reaching out to grab me again.

"No, no please" I choked out just before passing out.

* * *

His arms were securely wrapped around my waist-our eyes to the vast ocean-as he told me all the different kinds of species that lived underwater. I could care less of whatever is in the ocean, but I knew he loved talking about it, so I listened patiently. The wind brushed that salty fresh scent across my nostrils-a smell I adore. My toes played with the grains of sand as the warm wind continued to caress my skin. Everything was too perfect, but was it wrong to want things like this? I looked to the sky-it was blood red. My eyes opened, my skin was drenched in sweat.

"What…?" my headache was gone, but my anxiety was still there. I went through the events that happened before I passed out. I saw my child, even though I watched him be buried deep into the ground. There were these phantasmagoric creatures roaming around along with that colossal demon with the metallic pyramid covering its whole head.

Either this was all real, or I had gone completely insane. I stood up, feeling a bit woozy from a little blood loss. I felt the back of my head, and there was a small gash from when I was smashed into the door, thank goodness it wasn't any larger otherwise I wouldn't have woken up. I searched around the building, which I discovered was a convenience store, and drank a few bottles of water and ate some snacks (the place seemed completely deserted so I took a few things).

There was a small box filled with school bags; I stuffed one with snacks, water bottles, and some first aid things (bandages, Tylenol, gauze, etc.). I left the store, the smoky mist instantly wrapped around me-indicating that the sun was in the sky. I could barely see anything in front of me. In this kind of situation I should just stay put, but I had a good feeling no help was coming. And there was no way I was leaving without figuring out how the hell my son was alive even though he's suppose to be dead. With a shivering inhale and a calm exhale, I began my journey into the misty inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The streets were completely deserted. None of the strange creatures were in sight-and it seemed like they wouldn't be back anytime soon-, so I slightly let down my guard. For a while I had been walking blind, the mist was too thick to see through. My senses were at zenith; just even the sound of my own footsteps had me anxious.

But I eventually relaxed enough to pay attention to where I was going. The town was almost like a mini city: there were tons of small restaurants, laundry mats, bakeries, and the most important of all clothes shops! I wandered into a few and picked out a new outfit in American Eagle. I put on thirty-dollar jean shorts and a fifty dollar purple sweater; I didn't care about getting them dirty. I figured if I die I'd die looking nice.

There were a lot of bus stops, but obviously there'd be no buses-I figured this was a ghost town. I saw houses but I didn't want to risk going into other peoples' domains. And I was getting really drowsy from all the running around and confusion. A town map was displayed by one of the bus stops. I looked at it carefully, noting the three apartment complexes, the four schools, and the hospital.

The closest apartment complex was only a half a mile away-I really didn't want to sleep outside. As I walked down a road to the complex, I thought of how to barricade a room from those disgusting monsters. I reached the complex quicker than expected; there were still no signs of the monsters. It's almost like they completely evaporated into this thick mist-but I'm not that foolish to believe they're truly gone.

The complex was a simple three-story building called Day to Night. The building was made out of rusty red bricks with about fifteen ghostly windows on each story looking out to the town. A stone walkway ,broken apart by thick weeds, led to the double cherry wood doors-the entrance. I took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. I walked through the doors.

* * *

The lobby looked like it'd been abandoned for decades. The green carpet was moldy and mossy, and sprouts of what looked like dandelions were popping up from random places. The furniture was still decaying and had loads of dusts staining its wood. Everything fabric was torn and its colors were faded. The air was bitter and reeked of mildew.

Plants, tree roots, and vines were growing through cracks and crevices, wrapping around everything it touched. The stairs was right in the middle of the lobby ascending to the second and third floor-a straight shot. I went to the second floor and picked the first room to my left. The number read 25. The door was unlocked but the handle was sickeningly rusty.

I had to jiggle it for the door to open. The apartment was average sized. From the door I could see the kitchen and the living room, a hallway led to the other rooms. I shut the door behind me and made sure it was locked. I checked everywhere, assuring myself that there'd be no surprises. I placed all the furniture I could move in front of the door.

The bedroom had nothing in it but a decayed version of a bed set neglected in the middle of the room. Somehow the mattress still retained its softness, and the comforter was still thick and cottony. I shook the dust off the comforter and tried to get as much off of the mattress before relaxing on the bed. My mind was at enough ease to slip into a light sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the atmosphere had shifted. It felt deadly. My anxiety skyrocketed once more, something was in this room. I could feel it, that same dominating demonic aura. It was practically wrapping its essence around me; entrapping me-I knew I couldn't escape from it. My head was turned away from it; it could not see my horrified expression.

It's breathing was deep and husky, as if it were anticipating I would move-but I was scared stiff. It touched my forearm, its thick, large, scratched, hand brushed against my skin-the creature held its breath. It must've been sure that I was going to do something. It's hand traced up my arm to my neck, its cracked nails lightly itching at my skin.

A finger traced my jawline, and it firmly grasped my chin, turning me head to look directly at it. The rusted metallic helmet was still covering its head. My breath hitched, as its thumb touched my lips, pressing them.

"No" I finally gasped, the creature tilted its head to the side as if I were speaking some otherworldly language. It's thumb dipped in between my lips, pressing against my tongue, slowly making its way down my throat.

I cried out, finally having the strength to do something, and grabbed its arm, pulling it away in vain. The colossal beast growled in dismay and slipped its finger out of my mouth before slapping me in the face with such force I blacked out for a second. I tried to run away, but I stumbled to the floor, feeling instantly dizzy from the sudden hit.

It was quick; it grabbed me by the shirt and threw me against the wall. A sharp pain traveled through my spine throughout the rest of my body, and as my nerves registered the sudden attack, I was breathing heavily and rapidly- my breath was literally knocked out of me. The creature roared, grabbing me by the neck, and dragging my body up the wall as if I were a rag doll. Its grip around my neck was tightening; I punched and scratched at its arm struggling to breath.

"Now now, we had a deal didn't we" it was a child's voice that spoke. Nikon appeared from behind the beast staring directly into my eyes.

"If you ever want that thing off your head, you have to obey my orders, and my order was not to kill our guest" the beast grunted and dropped me on the floor. I held my swelling neck, gasping for air. Nikon came up to me,

"I'm sorry he did that. I don't think he wanted to. But his rage is so overwhelmingly great, that he just can't control himself. And he's already been consumed by that rage, so please, forgive his actions" I stared at Nikon reaching out to him, but he backed away as if I had a contagious disease.

"Please refrain from touching me," he said sternly with that heart-breaking menacing expression.

"But I'm your mother" I choked out, just about ready to cry. Nikon smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth.

"_You_ are, which is why _you_ shouldn't touch me" he turned to the beast.

"I don't care what you do to her, just don't kill her…can you manage that?" the beast grunted. He glanced at me, giving me one last smile before evaporating just like before.

* * *

The beast sat in a corner of the room, the point of its metallic helmet towards me. I sat the opposite of the creature, far to the side of the room as possible. My arms were wrapped around my knees and my chin rested on my arms as I watched the beast. His large chest would rise heavily and fall gradually. Every time I shifted positions, it, would twitch as if startled that I could move at all.

It wrecked my anxious nerves that at any moment the demon could wring my neck like a chicken. And I couldn't do a damn thing. I sighed and watched the creature twitch again. My eyelids were drooping and I yawned loudly. I wasn't sure how long I'd been here, but I knew it was way over an hour. I let my lids close, snuggling my face in my arms.

I listened to the beast's breathing. Husky, strong, bitter as if in pain. I thought of my husband. When I listened to his breathing it sounded nearly the same. He would go days without sleep, and when he finally could, his slow deep breathing was so distressing. I regretted yelling at him and leaving. Why couldn't I trust him anymore?

He did his best to be strong for the both of us, yet I kept pushing him away. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek; he probably doesn't want me anymore. There was a loud thump and then the sound of hefty steps. I peeked in front of me, watching the beast make its way towards me. I immediately jumped up bracing myself, and when it stopped just a mere few feet from me-it got down on one knee put its massive hand in mine. I still anticipated pain, but as it clenched my hand gently, I realized it wasn't going to hurt me-at least not now.

"What are you?" I said. There was a momentary silence, and then it responded with a disheveled grunt. I sat back down, its hand still on mine, and was amazed of how colossal it truly was. Even though it was kneeling I still had to lift my head high to see its helmet.

"You aren't going to hurt me, right?" it grunted again, while sitting and crossing its legs. It forcibly pulled me onto its lap. I forced myself to rest, and nestle on its legs. My head and arms rested on its thigh and my legs folded comfortably in-between the space of his legs. Its hand began to stroke my hair, lightly rubbing my scalp, combing the thick strands between its large slim fingers. I shivered in disgust, but allowed it to do as it pleased, not wanting to upset-otherwise it'd become inevitably aggressive. Oddly I found its actions somewhat soothing, and eventually allowed myself to drift into another unpleasant dream.

* * *

We stood at the edge of the cliff, and I was looking down at the brute waves beating against rock. The salty fresh scent filled the air and the wind spread the scent, showering it amongst us. He held my hand tightly; he was looking to the grey sky. We knew we were never meant to be-just, as the vast ocean could never touch the sky.

The infant in my swollen stomach was our only connection, like the wind weaving a hint of the ocean into the clouds. I closed my eyes and imagined holding the hand of the man I truly loved. The one who could list every marine creature in the world. He squeezed my hand, and as I glanced his way the colossal beast had taken his place.

I woke with a startled gasp. Sweat soaked my hair and shirt that clung to my skin as if it were a part of it. I felt its muscles stiffen from my suddenness. It made a low groan, and placed its massive hand on the arch of my back-as if assuring me everything was all right. But it's actions made me more anxious. I heard a small giggle and looked up to see Nikon baring his grey eyes.

"Sweet Dreams?" I remained silent. Nikon stared at it,

"What about you?" the beast remained silent, but I could feel it tense and swore it shivered. Nikon looked back at me, or more specifically at the jewel dangling from around my neck-It definitely wasn't there before.

"I see you've given her the gift" I looked at the necklace. A large black stone enclosed by a circular gold case was held in mid-air by a crystalline chain.

"It was always meant for you, and if you want to survive I suggest you keep it close. By the looks of it, our friend has sacrificed a great deal to create that"

"But what is it?" I asked, touching the stone-it was incredibly smooth and wet though there was no water on it.

"A key to your survival" with that said Nikon flashed another wide smile before evaporating once more. I thought he was gone, but his voice echoed throughout the room, as if he were speaking through an intercom.

"And please do stay alive, all of this would be meaningless if you died"


End file.
